Violet Zircon
Original page: Violet Zircon Фиолетовый Циркон.png|Current Фиолетовый Циркон прошлая.png|Past Фиолетовый Циркон первая.png|First Violet Zircon is a gem of the late period of the 2nd era, the stone of which was planted in 2004, and the gem itself was released in 2005. It happened in the eastern hemisphere of the Homeworld, at northern latitude, after which the gem was sent to Kunzite and Halite. Violet (she's not purple, but violet) is not like all zircons, both in appearance and in character. When Galit showed her the rest of the zircons standing far away, with the words “These are zircons. They are like you.” Violet was frightened and was seriously embarrassed. Appearance ? It is known that Violet is lower in growth of the remaining zircons, and its physique more gives off a girlish tint (wider hips, enlarged breasts and wasp waist, unlike other zircons). It is also worth considering its softer face shape and neat, pointed nose, smaller in size than other zircons. Violet is 170 cm tall, as normal pearl. It is also known that the gem of Violet is located in the middle of her abdomen. Transformation Template:Gem Template:Gem Warp Template:Gem Personality Violet herself is an introvert, but don't mind talking. He likes to laugh. When meeting someone new, she feels shy and at a loss. It is also worth noting that she doesn't know what love is (romantic love). In general, the exact nature of the Violet Zircon is difficult to describe in words or with a pen. We can only say that it is rather weird not in an offensive sense for her, and the percent of temperament is as follows: 70% melancholic, 10% choleric, 20% sanguine, 0% phlegmatic. It is also worth considering that when it was created in 2004, it was bewitched by Turquoise, which participated in its creation. Howlite was also present, in every way inciting her turquoise girlfriend, because of which there was precisely the weird psychic trait of Violet. Violet is afraid of other zircons and is seriously embarrassed by Cacholong. Realitonships Kunzite Violet loves Kunzite with a childish love for her parents, considering her her guardian. But, despite all this, these two may not get along with each other, which, fortunately, quickly ends and everything returns to its place. Halite Violet has almost the same feelings for Galit as for Kunzit, for he is like a dad to her. Halite always protects Violet and praises her at the right time. It seems to Violet that Halit always tells the truth, so when he praises her, Violet begins to be a little proud. But, unfortunately, Violet is still afraid of Galit, because it is a large gem in comparison with it, plus Galit possesses electrokinesis to all. Magnesite This section is currently empty. Perhaps it will be available soon. Violet Pearl This section is currently empty. Perhaps it will be available soon. Hawkeye This section is currently empty. Perhaps it will be available soon. Pezzottaite This section is currently empty. Perhaps it will be available soon. Turquoise (belly) Violet considers Turquoise a light gem. Not only is that one hundred percent optimist, she also knows how to support her, her stone is full of sympathy for her and Kunzit. For all this data, Zircon respects Biryuza, and he will never refuse to spend the next evening with her. Turquoise (forehead) On the very first day of the meeting, Violet suspected Turquoise. And it was not in vain. Gold Violet met Gold a long time ago. During all this time, these two gems have become incredibly friends. Each of them will help out and support the second at any dashing or simply sad moment. Violet is ready to cheer Gold, even when she does not expect this, and always kisses her friend at a meeting and goodbye, tightly clutching with a hug. But there is one thing: there are times when Violet does not find a common language with Gold, and the two begin to quarrel right out of the blue. But all this quickly ends and friendships return to their places. Cacholong Violet is seriously embarrassed by Cacholong. When they first met, Zircon was not very kind to her. But, nevertheless, Cacholong is sometimes affectionate to Violet, and she, in turn, reciprocates, because almost no one ever caresses Violet. Bull Eye At first, Violet was afraid of the Bullseye. Rather, her substance, which stands out from the mouth of a distorted gem, and not itself. Later, Violet and Bullseye became close friends and enjoy each meeting with each other to this day. Cat's Eye This section is currently empty. Perhaps it will be available soon. Abilities Violet, like many gems of the 2nd era, can live until the split, regenerate into its stone when the physical shell is damaged, bubble up objects, and merge. Zircon has no weapons. Unique abilities * Cold resistance: Zircon is able to withstand, and also not return to its stone from overvoltage at too low temperatures. * Cooling: Zircon can be cooled to exactly 100 degrees Celsius, and thereby cool the surrounding objects, but do not cover them with ice, and even more so do not turn them into ice. * Cold belching: When Zircon coughs or sneezes, a small amount of cold purple vapor comes out of its mouth. Also, Violet can burp them with a burst of strong emotions. * Aerokinesis: Zircon is able to control a small amount of air mass. But this ability is not strong enough to raise Zircon in above the earth. But Violet, with a burst of strong emotions, can inadvertently create a whole hurricane around itself, which will raise the gem only a couple of centimeters from the ground. * Hydrokinesis: This feature is much weaker than aerokinesis, but Violet is able to raise small drops in full condition and make them fly in the right direction. If you strain harder, you will be able to raise a small part of the water column, making a kind of low water hill. Zircon can also subjugate fountains, which mainly serve in the Homeworld for beauty. Less commonly - designed for terraformers. * Concentration: Zircon may alter the concentration of foreign substances in water. It can be as simple juice as iodine and the like. * UV light: Violet glasses can emit ultraviolet light. This ability becomes available only in the dark and is activated only arbitrarily. * A passing affliction: If Zircon experienced a strong outburst of emotions, it can quickly transfer to another, but near, point, crushing absolutely everything in the way (even physical shells and gem stones). The body of Violet at this time is covered with a certain shell, which then dissipates. All this happens in no more than a couple of seconds (there may be errors in determining the time, it depends on the forces of emotions experienced by Violet). * Pocket dimension: Violet can store various things or alien stones in the dimension of its gem. Gallery Фиолетовая недолюбливает Синего.png|Violet Zircon is angry to the Blue Zircon Терроризация.png|Zircon endures Crazy Lazurite (not lazuli) Violet Zircon from Lesya Kim.png|Art by Lesya Kim! Thank you very much for the work done!!! Undefined.png|Zircon endures Howlite Fusions * Violet Pearl + Violet Zircon = Violet Crow Eye * Howlite + Chrysocolla + Violet Zircon = Musgravite Possible fusions * Phosphophyllite + Violet Zircon = Eleite * Emerald + Violet Zircon = Adamine Gem Template:Gem Gemmology It crystallizes in tetragonal syngony, forming dipyramidal and prismatic crystals. Mohs hardness is 7-8; density 4,680-4,710 g / cm³. Color varies depending on the content of impurities: from brownish yellow to brown, grayish, red, pink; sometimes colorless. Shine strong diamond. Cleavage imperfect according to (100). Transparent gem-quality zircon crystals of red-brown, reddish-brown, pink color are called hyacinth, golden yellow crystals are called jargon. Facts * Violet Zircon is really afraid of other zircons and seriously embarrassed by Cacholong. * A fact that Violet was bewitched by Turquoise is not a lie. * Violet is proud of its color and body type. But, despite this, she is quite kind and affable gem. * Zircon's favorite color is violet. She considers it to be the most perfect color, but she cannot explain in words the reason for her feelings. * This gem is the alter ego of the creator of this page. Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Homeworld gems Category:Zircons